dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Tara Sands
|birthplace = Hartford, Connecticut, U.S. |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actress Actress |areas_active = New York Los Angeles |active = 1998-current |status = Active |website = Tara Sands }}Tara Sands (born September 20, 1975) is an American voice actress, television host and actress. She has voiced in a number of anime dubs and cartoons, including Bulbasaur in Pokemon, Anna Kyoyama in Shaman King, Mokuba Kaiba in Yu-Gi-Oh!, as well as Chase on Fighting Foodons and Filia Ul Copt in The Slayers. She has also provided narration on many audio books, including Wendelin Van Draanen's Sammy Keyes series and Ellen Potter's Olivia Kidney series. Career Sands was raised in New Jersey and studied theater at Hofstra University. She has been involved with voice acting since high school. Much of her work is in anime dubbing, with multiple roles in such franchises as Slayers and Pokémon. She also voiced Tiara in Shamanic Princess, and Hikaru Shidou in the OVA 'remake' of Magic Knight Rayearth, among others. In addition to providing voice-overs for commercials, Sands has appeared on-camera in commercials, including as the 'Office Cheerleader' in a series for Lipton's Cup-a-Soup and television series including Everybody Hates Chris. She also co-hosted Cartoon Network's weekly Fridays block from January 2005 to February 2007 with Tommy Snider. They hosted over 100 episodes together. Filmography Voice Actor Anime *''Sailor Moon'' (1992-1993) - Yumemi Yumeno / Binah (ep. 28) (Viz Dub) *''Tama & Friends'' (1993-1994) - Casey's Mother *''Sailor Moon S'' (1994-1995) - Osoji (ep. 94), Daiheart (ep. 95), Tsutomu's Girlfriend (ep. 100) (Viz Dub) *''Sailor Moon SuperS'' (1995-1996) - Kyokubadanko (ep. 128) (Viz Dub) *''Rurouni Kenshin'' (1996-1998) - Sōjiro Seta, Masukame (Media Blasters Dub) *''Pokémon'' (1997-2002) - Ritchie, Melanie (ep. 10), Katrina (ep. 69), Waitress (ep. 76), Melissa (ep. 77), Jeanette Fisher (ep. 77), Assunta (ep. 77), Cissy (ep. 85), Marissa (ep. 87), Ruby (ep. 94), Ralph (ep. 100), Rochelle (ep. 120), Wilhomena (ep. 132), Mariah (ep. 137), Maisy (eps. 142-144), Bugsy (ep. 144), Malachi (ep. 164), Ephraim (ep. 178), Koume (eps. 183 & 226), Keegan (ep. 190), Young Simon (ep. 195), Talking Oddish (ep. 195), Jasmine (ep. 208), Chuck's Wife (ep. 209), Dayton (ep. 212), Andrea (ep. 213), Christopher (ep. 216), Lokoko (ep. 232), Calista (ep. 234), Egan (ep. 240), Krystal (ep. 242), Tammy (ep. 249), Alice Telesu (ep. 259), Satchel (ep. 261) *''Slayers TRY'' (1997) - Filia Ul Copt, Reika the Fighting Leopardess (ep. 18), Additional Voices *''Pokémon Chronicles'' (1998-2003) - Ritchie *''One Piece'' (1999-present) - Kaya, Nojiko, Makino, Additional Voices (4Kids Dub) *''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' (2000-2004) - Mokuba Kaiba (eps. 1-184) *''Kirby: Right Back At Ya!'' (2001-2003) - Fololo, Falala, Princess Rona (Bodyguard) (ep. 21) *''Shaman King'' (2001-2002) - Anna Kyōyama, Opacho *''Mew Mew Power'' (2002-2003) - Becky (ep. 4, 16), Gretchen (ep. 24) *''Pokémon Advanced Generation'' (2002-2006) - Rita (ep. 12), Anita (ep. 15), Marius (ep. 36), Princess Sara (eps. 44-45), Eliza (ep. 47), Max (ep. 49) *''Ultimate Muscle'' (2002-2004) - Kauri *''Dinosaur King'' (2007-2008) - Michelle (eps. 21 & 36), Lady Constance (eps. 71-74) *''The Seven Deadly Sins'' (2014-present) - Luigi, Young Ban *''One-Punch Man'' (2015) - Kombu Infinity (ep. 6) *''Bungo Stray Dogs'' (2016-present) - Kyuusaku "Q" Yumeno *''Little Witch Academia'' (2017) - Woodward, Lotte's Mother (ep. 16), Additional Voices OVAs & Specials *''Agent Aika'' (1997-1999) - Rie Petriakova *''Pokémon: Mewtwo Returns'' (2001) - Additional Voices Anime Films *''Only Yesterday'' (1991) - Additional Voices *''Sailor Moon Super S: Black Dream Hole'' (1995) - Lady Badiyanu (Viz Dub) *''Pokémon: the First Movie'' (1998) - Additional Voices *''Pokémon: the Movie 2000'' (1999) - Maren *''Pokémon 3: Spell of the Unknown'' (2000) - Additional Voices *''Pokémon 4Ever'' (2001) - Sam *''Pokémon Heroes'' (2002) - Bianca, Additional Voices *''Pokémon: Destiny Deoxys'' (2004) - Tory Lund, Additional Voices *''Mobile Suit Gundam Thunderbolt: December Sky'' (2016) - Karla Mitchum External Links *Tara Sands at Anime News Network's encyclopedia *Tara Sands on the Internet Movie Database Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:New York-Based Voice Actors Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Central Park Media Category:Voice Actors for TAJ Productions Category:Voice Actors for 4Kids Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for Bang Zoom! Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for Skypilot Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for NYAV Post Category:Voice Actors for Studiopolis